XMen: Cyclops' Jealousy
by midnight6606
Summary: First Story Wolverine is sent on a mission to spy on this mutant. Being the arrogant man he was, he took her in, when he was only sapposed to spy. Would that mistake cost the Intitute more than he intended to? Lemons next Chapter. T!


**X-Men: Cyclops' Jealousy**

**Wolverine's Point of View:**

Senses. So many senses. Sure, yeah, I'm an X-Man. Pretty gay if you ask me. I mean, it's only people in spandex, running around and using their powers for "the greater good". Yeah, like I freaking believe in that shit. Okay, sometimes—I admin poorly—I have my moments, but others, you can just step away and leave me the hell alone. Sounds easy, right? You won't understand how difficult people can understand that rule.

Cyclops. Are you freaking kidding me? What kind of name is "Cyclops"? Hmm… Let me think, an idiotic one. I could whoop that man's ass any day.

Anyway, here I am, at the X-Men Institute where mutants take refuge. It's sort of nice here, I mean, free food, eh? Anyway, I see all these powers these kids have and it's phenomenal. But, seriously, they were born with it, or they got it by mistake. You know that kind of hurts. I was tested upon. You know how much pain and suffering I went through to get these claws? Hah, you don't even know the half of it.

"Yo, Wolverine," shouted Nightcrawler—or to me, the Elf.

"Hey, Bub," I reply, allowing the Elf to catch up to me. He had a strong Russian accent and very dark blue skin like the Beast. He smiled, showing his white, pointed teeth as his sharp-pointed tail wagged slightly.

"Did you hear the mission you've got?" he asked suddenly. I stopped, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Mission? What mission? Why doesn't anybody tell me anything around here?" I growled, frowning angrily. The damned Elf merely laughed.

"You're to go up into Canada-"

"Home-sweet-home," I interrupted, grinning slightly.

"Up into Canada," he continued, eyeing me. "And report to us about the new mutant. It's been all over the news."

"Again, don't know which mutant," I sighed.

He grinned again. "How did I know you were going to say that?" Then he walked off, me following him as we walked to the filing room. There, he took out a file about a girl named Galaxy—first of all, what the hell kind of name is that?—Robertson. The Elf handed me the file and I looked through it, only to be greeted by a photo of this Galaxy Robertson.

The girl—woman—was probably the same age as me, if I had to guess, and her smile was white and brilliant. She had dazzling blue eyes with auburn hair that seemed to compliment her pale skin. Tearing my eyes from the picture, I saw her power and raised my eyebrows. I looked up at the Elf, but he was gone. Damned Elf must have transported off to some other part of the house.

I walked to the garage where all the cars were. I looked at my old van and looked at the motorcycle that was owned by Cyclops. I grinned and used a claw to turn it on, with a smirk, I drove out of the Institute, loving this bike immensely.

**Cyclops' Point of View:**

God damnit, Logan! Where is my bike?!

**Galaxy's Point of View:**

This is how I do things. Think about it for two minutes, and then do it. I don't dilly dally like I used to before I got my power. Oh, sure, maybe I do have time to dilly dally. Well, actually, I do. I don't want to complicate you with the details. First things first, did the X-Men Institute think they can send an idiot to spy on me with me not knowing? Well, I figured it out when the man, Logan walked up to my door. I heard a knock and rolled my eyes. Must be a mutant; everyone here knew my power, and they were terrified. I opened it to be greeted by a somewhat bulky frame, sticking-out black hair and brown eyes that bore a hole through your head.

"Hello," he murmured coolly. I merely nodded in response. He leaned towards me, his brown eyes on mine. I frowned. "Look, Hon, I don't want to make this difficult on you. I know the Institute wants you, so they are going to get you. Just come with me-"

"Come with you? Hmm, let me think… no." I growled. This was my home; no "Institute" was going to take me away from it! I started to shut the door, but I jumped back quickly, shocked. Claws penetrated the door and the man had a glint in his eyes that were terrifying.

"I don't want to make this hard for you. Come with me, or I'll knock you out."

I smirked, despite the growing fear in the pit of my stomach. "Good luck with that." With that, I ran to the kitchen and ran out the back door, towards the forest. I could hear him lumbering after me. I heard a mannish yell and I turn around to see his claws pointed straight at me as he fell down from his giant leap. With a squeal, everything stopped. He was in mid-air; a battle-prone face was cemented on his head. His mouth was open, able to emit a yell. I side stepped and he fell to the ground, his claws sheathing within the earth. He looked, surprised.

"What's wrong?" I asked tauntingly. Oh, now he was mad.

**Wolverine's Point of View:**

Oh, yeah, she was coming whether she liked it or not, that little brat! I charged at her, only for her to side-step once more. This wasn't going to work; she could stop time on a dime. Maybe I should have asked nicely. Oh, yeah, that would have helped. I'm not the sweetest Jelly Belly in the pack, thank you. I do things by brute force—I like action. But this girl… She was side-stepping it all. I was out of breath—I couldn't get a freaking scratch on her! This was infuriating! So, a retreat—not one of my favorite tactics. I hear her laugh and I scowl at myself. This won't be so easy next time, missy.

**Galaxy's Point of View:**

Hah! The wimp retreated! I couldn't do anything but laugh. I walked back to my house, only to sigh at the hole that was in my door. This could be fixed. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I came back to myself and that man, right before I started to close the door on him. I stopped myself and looked into the man's eyes again. He seemed shocked, dazed, even.

"There are two of you…?" he murmured, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Nope. I'm from the 'future'. Now listen, Bub. You can't beat me. Trust me, you battled me and retreated." He glared at me, only making me to laugh again, but I didn't. "Anyway, you put three holes in my door. Now, can go to bed?" The sun was down. He sighed and walked away. That's more I like it.

- - -

It's been weeks since that encountering. To be honest, I forgot about it… Until he showed up on my doorstep again. I stared at him with blank eyes, sighing. "What?"

"Please?" he asked. That sounded odd coming out of his mouth. I frowned.

"For what?" I murmured.

"Come to the Institute. It'll help, I swear. It's funner there…. Free food." Funner? That's not a word… I sighed and closed the door on him. He just didn't get it…

I walked upstairs for a nap—it had been a long day—but guess what… There he was: On my bed, looking like he's been there for weeks.

How was that? That was my first story on here... Lemons next chapter. Not necessary to read, but it should be good. T for this, M for next, T for third chapters. So, next chapter is coming soon. Again: You don't have to read lemons; not mandatory.

Love,

Midnight


End file.
